Remember the Time
by olitzandopa10
Summary: A trip down memory lane sparks some major changes for the lives of Olivia Pope and Fitzgerald Grant! (already determined to have a sequel! :) )
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Hope you enjoy! See AN at the end!**

**All characters for Shonda Rhimes!**

* * *

><p>Fitzgerald Thomas Grant. 25. Heir to Grant Courier Services. Family guy. The love of Olivia Pope's life. Fitz grew up in California and went to UCLA majoring in business after he decided away from taking a career in football. He wanted to be a sports broadcaster but soon decided the family business was better for him as it was currently taking off well.<p>

Fitz is the oldest child of John and Margret Grant. He never gave either of his parent's trouble and has always been there for them when they needed him.

Fitz is the older brother of Kylie Grant and the light of his little sister's eye. Kylie was born when Fitz was just entering high school. Fitz cringed at the fact of his parents having a baby when they did but as soon as his blue eyes met her grey eyes, he was wrapped around her finger and hasn't let go since. They had an unthinkable brother/sister bond and had such love for the other.

* * *

><p>Olivia Carolyn Pope. 24. Dance teacher. Family girl. The love of Fitzgerald Grant's life. Olivia grew up in Texas and moved to California when she was 16. She attended UCLA majoring dance with a minor in fashion designing after finding her niche for fashion at the tender age of 12. Her being a being a dance instructor now was her first step into becoming a professional dancer<p>

Olivia is the baby of her family and the bell of the ball. She's sassy, take charge, and has all the men in her life wrapped around her finger. That includes her older brother Cameron Pope, or "Cam-Cam" as Olivia affectionately calls him. She calls him "Cam-Cam" knowing he hates that. He's sarcastic and Olivia is pretty much the only person who can get him in his place and make him do whatever she needs him to, within reason of course. Cameron wasn't a fan of Fitz at first but that was only to test him now they are pretty much inseparable. With Cameron being 4 years older than Olivia he begged his parents for a little brother. When he got a sister he was not a happy camper so he took matters into his own hands. He would always play "boy sports" with Liv and made her a tomboy until around age 12 then she turned into the ultimate girly girl and he hated that.

* * *

><p>Olivia and Fitz were on the bed in Liv's apartment. She was laying between his legs on his thigh and he was sitting up against the headboard looking at his iPad with one hand in Liv's hair massaging her scalp.<p>

Olivia cast her eyes up at Fitz.

"Babe..."

"Hmmm?"

"Do you remember the first time we met?"

Fitz raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I do! Best day ever to be exact." He chuckled at the memory.

_**Flashback: 4 years ago**_

_**Ms. Pam's Dance Studio (PDS)**_

Olivia is a dance major, as a part of her major there is student teaching. Each student has to pick a dance school and teach there for a semester to earn their grade. The dance teacher the student would be shadowing would be the one who "graded" the student on their abilities and how well they were able to teach dances, pick out costumes, and how well they were with the kids in the class. Their final grade would largely be determined by how their students final dance performance was.

Olivia had been student teaching at Ms. Pam's dance studio for about a month and a half and she loved it! She would go after her classes at UCLA until about 8pm. Her favorite group to teach were the 6 and 7 year old class. This class was full of lively little girls who loved to talk and have a good time. In this particular group of girls was Kylie Grant. She was the cutest thing Olivia had ever seen. Sparkling grey-blue eyes, long chocolate brown hair, and a smile that could light up a room even though she was missing her front two teeth. Olivia was drawn to Kylie instantly and Kylie to her. Olivia saw a lot of herself in Kylie. She was just about the smallest on the class, very quiet, shy and kept to herself but Olivia could she was a great dancer even at the age of 7. There was potential.

Class was over and all the girls' rides had come and Kylie was the only one left.

"Miss Liv, can I use Ms. Pam's phone so I can call my brother? He is supposed to get me and he's never late, I'm scared." Kylie looked up at Olivia on the verge of tears.

Olivia and Kylie started walking to the phone in Ms. Pam's office. As soon as they got to the phone, they could hear the bell on the front door opening. Peeking around the desk Kylie breaks out in a run. Olivia hears her squeal and laugh. Olivia shuts down the office and steps out into the hallway. When she gets to where Kylie is she was not prepared for what, rather who stood in front of her. Here she was face to face with the most striking pair of blue eyes, hair that was perfectly placed with a curl that had a mind of his own and the body of a god, and this was **with** clothes on.

Olivia couldn't help but look him up and down as he did the same to her. Kylie broke them both out of their trance, "Fitz, why are you late?" Kylie pouted with her arms folded as Fitz held her.

"I'm so sorry KyKy, I had to finish something at school and could not leave before it was done. Forgive me?" Fitz pokes his bottom lip out at Kylie and Olivia had to stop from giggling at the cuteness.

Kylie casts her eyes up in a thinking position and then puts her forehead against his then leans back, says yes and pinched his nose.

Olivia looked at the exchange and smiled. Fitz put Kylie down and finally introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Fitzgerald Grant. Fitz."

"Hi, I'm Olivia Pope. Kylie's teacher."

"Ah, so you're Miss Liv that Kylie talks on and on about." Kylie hid behind Fitz's legs instantly becoming shy. Olivia chuckled, "Well I hope the talking is good." She smiled at Kylie.

"Oh yeah, it's good! She loves your class and tries to get everyone in the house to dance with her. She's always saying, 'C'mon guys, Miss Liv taught me like this and I got it why can't you?" Fitz said in his best Kylie voice.

Olivia laughed and looked over at Kylie, "Kylie, I'll make sure to tell you how to make them get it ok?" She winked and Kylie nodded her head.

"I'm sorry I'm late picking her up, I had to finish an important assignment at school."

"It's fine. She's no trouble at all. Besides we were having fun before we realized what time it was."

Olivia starts walking towards the main door and opens it for them so they can walk out first so she can lock up the studio.

"Hey Ky, what do you want to eat tonight kiddo? Mom and Dad will be out late."

"Um, can we get pizza?"

"Sounds great. Olivia would you like to come? You know, as an apology for me being late."

"Oh no, I'm fine. I'm not really that hungry right now."

"I insist. Let me make it up to you."

"Yeah Miss Liv. C'mon it'll be fun." Kylie said dragging Olivia towards her brothers' car.

Olivia laughed at Kylie's actions. "Ok Miss Ky, I'll come, but I'll follow you guys there ok?"

"Yaaaaaay!" Kylie squealed and hugged her. "C'mon Fitz let's goooooo I'm hungry."

Fitz shot Olivia a look and she couldn't help but smile as she turned to go to her car. This would be an interesting night

_**Present:**_

"You know Liv, I think that was the best pizza I'd ever had that day too."

"Really now? How so?"

"Well it's this day I found my best friend and loved every minute of it. You were so good with Kylie and I loved watching you two together. She really looks up to you babe."

"I love her Fitz. She's like a little sister to me and pretty much one of your favorite people." Olivia giggled as she turned over to straddle Fitz's lap.

"Mmmm you know who another favorite person of mine is?" Fitz said with a smirk as he rested his hands on Olivia's ass.

"Nope. Who?" Olivia started grinding on Fitz's lap.

"This girl I met at my little sister's dance studio. Uh, I think her name is "Miss Livvie" Fitz said in his best Kylie voice

Olivia burst out laughing at the impression of his little sister. "Fitz, I'm going to tell Kylie you're making fun of her!" Olivia poked her tongue out at him

"You wouldn't!"

"I am. I will. I'm going to."

"C'mere!" Olivia screamed as Fitz flipped them over so he was on top and began tickling and kissing her all over her face. He began moving down her body and they spent the night basking in each others love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts? Where do you think this story is going? Miss Kylie? <strong>

**I know I still have to finish up Fate Brought Us Together but I wanted to get this out because it's been in my head FOREVER lol! I'll get Fate done soon, promise. Buuuuut as the summary said, this story already has a sequel planned. These chapters will probably be shorter than my other story but no less cute! Let me know what you may want to see in this story and I'll try to incorporate it!**

**Until next update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. Hello. How are you.**

**I know. Sorry.**

**PS. Thanks Bew!**

* * *

><p>Fitz had woken up the next morning about 10:15 to a missing Olivia from the bed. He knew she couldn't have been gone that long because her spot was still semi-warm. He got up, went to the bathroom, and then went in search for his girl.<p>

He found her in the kitchen in nothing but a pair of his boxers she had snagged, and a tank top. Her hair was straight but in a loose ponytail hanging to the side and landing just below her shoulder. She couldn't have looked more like a million bucks to Fitz if she tried. He loved days when he'd wake up in her apartment to her looking and being her most comfortable self.

Olivia and Fitz were the couple that didn't live together but had sleepovers at the others place daily. Half of their clothes and other belongings were split between both apartments. They'd had the conversation in much detail about moving in together but in the end just decided to keep their apartments for those days when things were grey with them and some days they just needed space, less times than most. Also they wanted wherever they lived to be THEIRS. Not his, not hers. Something they both had a say in.

Fitz snuck up behind Olivia just as she was reaching for a bowl from the cabinet. Fitz reached up and grabbed the bowl for her. He turned her around and lifted her up onto the counter before standing between her legs.

"Morning gorgeous." He said as he pecked her lips.

"Mmmmm… Morning handsome." She returned the gesture.

"How'd you sleep last night?" He asked as his hands brushed gently along her sides.

"I slept like a baby. How about you?" She asked as her hands softly stroked his chest.

"Great. You know when you're next to me all is right with the world." He responded, wearing on of the goofiest of grins on his face.

Olivia giggled and pinched his cheek "you're cute." She said and tried her best to stifle her laughter when she saw Fitz's nose scrunch up and his eyebrows furrow.

"I thought you liked cute?" Fitz pouted.

"Stop with the dramatics. Now get me down so I can make us some breakfast." Liv began trying to move, but Fitz stepped in closer and placed his hands on her hips, keeping her in place.

"Not before a kiss." Fitz responded as he puckered his lips and closed his eyes. Olivia rolled her eyes and laughed at him leaning in to give him a peck on his lips. Satisfied, Fitz stepped aside and Olivia hopped down and continued to make their breakfast.

"Once again she has outdone herself." Fitz thought to himself as he took in the spread of waffles, bacon, eggs, fresh fruit, and orange juice. While Olivia was finishing breakfast, Fitz decided to go ahead and set the table for the two of them.

During breakfast Olivia told Fitz that Cameron would be paying them a visit at some point that day. Fitz looked up and his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, "Cameron is coming over? Hell yeah!" Fitz started shoving food in his mouth as if it were his last meal.

"Babe, slow down. It's probably not until this afternoon. You two are so ridiculous when you get together."

"Liv c'mon, you know that's my guy!"

"Oh don't I know it. Let's not forget your initial reaction to each other." She laughed as she recalled the first time Fitz and Cameron had met.

"Ugh, that was the past girl!" Fitz brushed her comment off.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: 4 years ago; 3 weeks after meeting Olivia <strong>

Olivia and Fitz quickly picked up talking pattern after their pizza outing with Kylie. If Fitz wasn't the one to pick Kylie up from dance class he would make sure to text or call Olivia at some point during the day. They hadn't gone out on an official first date yet, but that day would soon come.

F: Hey Liv.

O: Hey Fitz, what's up?

F: Just got done with classes. Are you busy? Can I call you?

O: Yeah sure!

Not even two minutes later Olivia's phone was ringing.

"Hi." Olivia grinned as the voice she had been anxious to hear came through the line.

"Hi." He replied as Olivia knew he was smiling as he spoke.

"What's up? What's going on?" She asked and was puzzled by the awkward silence that had taken over. They hadn't known each other for long, but they never seemed to be at a loss for words with one another. Liv was about to ask again when she heard Fitz begin to speak.

"Um, I...uh..." He began and quickly kicked himself for not taking Kylie's earlier suggestion and writing the words down. He had never really had problems speaking to Olivia, but right now, his nerves were at an all-time high, and he worried he wouldn't be able to say what was on his mind.

"Fitz, what's going on? Are you ok? Is it Kylie? Your parents?" Liv began to grow worried as she had never experienced Fitz this tongue tied. She was halfway to putting on her shoes to go find him when she heard a nervous chuckle on the other end. She immediately calmed, surprised at how ready she was to fly out of the door on a whim if something was wrong with him or his family.

Fitz smiled at how she asked about him and his family immediately. "Liv I'm fine I'm just trying to find the right words for this without sounding like a 16 year old boy." He walked over to his window as nervously ran his fingers through his hair.

Olivia threw her head back and laughed, "Just go for it Fitz. I promise, I won't bite." She said and she could've sworn she heard him trying to stifle a moan over the phone.

"Ok, here goes…" Fitz began before taking a deep breath to gather his words. Once he finally had them together in his head, he closed his eyes and prayed for a smooth delivery. "Olivia Pope, will you have dinner with me this Saturday?"

He was met with silence and instantly regretted asking. Olivia on the other hand was dancing around her apartment so much she forgot to answer the question. She realized she hadn't answered when Fitz called her name again.

"Olivia."

"Wha...oh, sorry Fitz. Of course I'll have dinner with you!"

Fitz let out a breath he was sure he had been holding for at least two minutes, and forced himself to stop dancing in his kitchen. He however couldn't help the teeth bearing smile when he said "Great Liv! Do you have any place special you want to go?"

"Nope, wherever you pick I'm sure will be great. I'm excited!" She squealed as she resumed dancing until she tripped over the shoes she had quickly discarded on the floor a few minutes earlier. Once the two of them had finished their separate celebrations, the conversation began to flow just and brought on a lighter mood.

"How was your day?"

"It was good. I finished my classes early so I'm headed to the studio a little early to work on one of the dances for my teen class. A dance teacher's day is never done." She chuckled

"Liv you're one of the best dancers I know. I'm sure the dance is going to be great." He said and she knew by his tone that he was being sincere.

"Thanks Fitz. I hope you're right."

"I am." There were a few moments where neither said anything, but both were comfortable enough just feeling the other smiling through the phone. After a while, Fitz looked down at his watch and realized he'd better get moving.

"Well look, I'll let you go. Call or text me when you're out of class if I'm not the one getting Ky today."

"Ok Fitz. Talk to you soon. Bye."

"By Liv."

* * *

><p>The rest of the week passed by and next thing Olivia and Fitz knew it was Saturday. They had been talking all week and Fitz had fished out some information from Olivia to get an idea of what she liked; food and activity wise. He got his idea and told her to dress casually. Of course for Olivia Pope casual was going to be quite fashionable.<p>

It was 6:30 when Fitz got to Olivia's apartment. He was dressed casual in cargo pants, a black polo, and loafers. When Olivia opened the door she took him in and couldn't help involuntarily licking her lips, and trying to suppress her moan. Olivia was wearing cargo pants, a pink tank top, cardigan and her Toms. They laughed when they saw they had on matching bottoms but with spring arriving, light pants were a must in California.

"Liv you look great." Fitz complimented as his eyes roamed her body. He tried his best not to linger on any one spot for too long, but his eyes couldn't stop focusing on her luscious lips.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Olivia responded, instantly snapping Fitz out of his trance.

"Thanks. Well, are you ready?"

"I'm ready." Liv said as she closed the door behind them. Even though her back was towards him, Olivia felt herself going weak in the knees as his cologne filled her nostrils. She deliberately stalled while locking the door to buy herself some time to get herself together. Once the door was locked, she turned to Fitz whose hand was extended towards her. She placed her tiny hand in his much larger one, and the two of them made their way down the steps, both wearing the goofiest of grins.

"So Fitz, where are we going?" Olivia was dying to know. Fitz did a good job of not telling her anything about their planned date.

"Now Ms. Pope, it's not polite to tell a secret now is it?" Fitz smiled at her as he held the car door open for her and waited until she was settled to close it and make his way to the driver's side. Once in the car he looked at Olivia who seemed to be pouting. He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes

"Do you trust me Liv?" Olivia looked at him and smiled and nodded her head.

"I trust you." She replied sheepishly while averting her gaze. Fitz lifted her chin, forcing her eyes to return to his.

"Good, then sit back, relax, and enjoy the evening."

The entire drive to Liv's unknown destination, Olivia and Fitz held hands and it felt so normal and right. 5 songs and several fits of laughter later, they pulled up to a go karting park. Olivia was ecstatic and Fitz could tell he'd made the right decision.

Once inside, they were briefed on safety and suited up. Olivia got in her zone and wanted to be in the right frame of mind when she beat the crap out of Fitz. Fitz on the other hand was calm and laughing at Olivia and how she got serious all of a sudden. 6 laps later Olivia was doing a victory dance all in Fitz's walking path and rubbing her win in his face. She knew he didn't let her win either the way he was grumbling and rolling his eyes.

Olivia sensed his displeasure and quickly stopped her bragging.

"Fitz, talk to me."

"I'm fine."

"You're not. I'm sorry for bragging. I just love to win. Forgive me?" Olivia batted her eyes at him.

Fitz stared at her. Rolling his eyes and smiling, "Of course I forgive you. I was never really mad just shocked you beat me and four other guys horribly" Fitz chuckled. "Besides the only women I'm ok with beating me in competitions is my mom, Kylie, and now, you" he winked and Olivia could do nothing but blush.

Making their way back to the car, Olivia's stomach growled so loud all she could do was double over in laughter.

"I guess I better get you fed huh, Lil Bit?"

Lil bit. Other than Olivia or Liv, that was Fitz's nickname for her. He started it when he realized just how short she was and it stuck. Olivia thought it was cute he had a name just for her. She had yet to come up with a name for him yet - but in due time.

Pulling up to a Smashburger, Fitz looked to Olivia to make sure this was ok, and she was more than happy with his choice. She hadn't had a good burger in a while. They placed their orders an found a table and started to talk about any and everything. Fitz leaned over the table to move a piece of hair from Olivia's face and noticed a guy coming towards their table.

The guy had a certain familiarity to him but Fitz couldn't place it at all. Fitz sized him up, ready to spring into action if need be. The guy was at least 6'5", about 200plus lbs and muscular. They guy stood at their table and looked from Olivia to Fitz back to Olivia. When he finally spoke, it was to Olivia.

"Well hello Olivia!"

"Hey."

"Don't sound so dry punkin. You know you miss me."

"Ugh as if."

Fitz was ready to take this guy out. Who was this joker rubbing up on his girl?

Wait…

His girl…

Can I say that?

C'mon Fitz you're getting sidetracked. Find out who this is. Fitz took a deep breath and tried his best to center himself. Olivia was here with him as certainly didn't seem like she had any interest in this guy, even though it was clear they had some kind of history.

Fitz was doing well. He was calm, he was collected, he was everything he told Kylie she should be when someone upset her. That is until the guy leaned in a placed a kiss on Olivia's cheek. Fitz felt his ears begin to burn and his jaw was clenched so tight, he swore he would break a few teeth. Before he realized what he was doing, Fitz was halfway to standing as he began screaming at the guy who was hugged up on his girl.

"OK THAT'S IT. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU KISSING ON RANDOM WOMEN?"

"Random huh? C'mon Liv-Liv, you haven't told him about us? Tsk tsk punkin. Well let me introduce myself. My name is Cameron. Pope. I'm Liv-Liv's perfect, handsome, amazing, older brother."

Fitz could do nothing but stare in confusion. What the hell just happened he thought. Olivia sat there glaring at her brother and trying to get Fitz to calm down. Once she felt Fitz was calm she explained his little antics.

"Asshole over here, as he said, is my big brother who I love to hate or hate to love depends on the day."

Cameron laughed and hugged his sister. "Hey Liv-Liv, how the hell are yah?"

"You know I hate when you call me that Cammy." She said in a baby sing songy voice. Olivia teased him because she knew he hated that name.

"Shit Liv cut the crap!"

"Why? Scared one of your little girlfriends will find out you actually LIKE the name Cammy and used to play doll house with me?" Olivia raised an eyebrow.

Fitz simply just sat there and took in Olivia and her brother. He could only imagine he and Kylie in a few years.

"Olivia are you just not going to introduce me to pretty boy here." Cameron eyed Fitz carefully.

"Nope. He doesn't need to be tainted with your crazy. Ugh fine, Fitz Cameron, Cameron Fitz. Happy?"

"Fitz? What the hell kind of name..."

"Don't be an ass Cameron." Olivia huffed. "Hold up, why are you here anyway? You don't like burgers?"

"Eh, a friend wanted one so I'm picking it up."

"A friend huh? Ok Cameron. I'll find out sooner rather than later. You know you suck at secrets." Olivia said taking a sip of her drink.

After a moment of silence, Cameron's number was called and Fitz and Olivia's food came out.

"Well baby sis, it's been real. I'm going to mom and dads this weekend I'll see you there Liv-Liv. Fitz nice meeting you. I'll have my time with you I hope." He shook Fitz's hand firmly and stated him down. Fitz didn't cower down one bit. He stood up straighter and spoke with confidence "Oh I'm sure you will."

Cameron leaned and gave Olivia a hug and whispered to her "I like him Liv-Liv." Olivia squeezed him a little tighter and kissed his cheek. "Bye Cam" Olivia smiled up at him.

Finally settling down, Olivia and Fitz continued their lunch recounting their encounter with Cameron and Olivia telling countless stories of them growing up.

Ending their first date Olivia was on cloud nine. She was definitely beginning to have feelings for Fitz but wasn't sure if he felt the same way.

"I had a really good time today Lil Bit. Although your brother seems to be a bit on the cray cray side." Fitz chuckled.

"He tends to be that way when I'm concerned. He's a protector of his 'Liv-Liv."

"As he should be. Us big bros have to stick up for our little sisters." He pinched her cheek.

Olivia looked up and saw Fitz staring at her. She bit her bottom lip knowing what she wanted but unsure of what Fitz wanted. She soon got her answer. Fitz lifted her chin and placed a kiss on her lips. It was simple but it spoke volumes and gave them both an answer to what they wanted.

"Good night Fitz!"

"Good night Liv!"

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day:<strong>

After breakfast found Olivia and Fitz getting ready for the day. That included cleaning Liv's apartment, some grocery shopping, and hanging together until Cameron arrived.

Around 3:15 there was a knock on Liv's door and Fitz all but broke his neck to answer it. When it was opened it was pandemonium and Olivia ducked for cover. Cameron and Fitz acted like total frat boys when they got together despite their almost 4 year age difference. Loud laughing, crude jokes, whatever came to their heads came out their mouths. No filters.

Olivia simply set out snacks and beer and made her way to the Grants house to get Kylie for their Saturday dance class.

* * *

><p><strong>I did not forget about this story at all. Life just happens and then I had to remember what I wanted to happen in this story actually lol.<strong>

**Thoughts? Comments? Requests?**

**I am SO open to suggestions for this story!**

**Hope you all enjoyed**


End file.
